Keeping the Light
by Kiishi-kun
Summary: Riku and Sora find eachother once again. But then Ansem comes to try and take Riku back into the darkness. Will Sora be able to keep Riku with him? Or will Ansem win and take Riku? Please R&R! YAOI!
1. Seeing eachother once again

Ok!! Hello ppl!!! I'm Kaleena55 and I will be your writer person for this fic!! ^._^ This is my first fic that I've ever made so don't get mad if I mess up! Um ... this is a YAOI / SHONEN-AI!!! If yah don't like it THEN DON'T READ IT!!!! Anyways! the coupling is Riku x Sora. And if yah don't like that then yah can scurry off to where yah came from. But here is the story :  
  
Keeping the Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or SquareSoft (Although I wish did, but I don't unfortunataly) I only own my copy of the game they have though up through their fragile minds. Thank you. *************************************************************************** *******  
  
'I never thought this would happen. Well ... to me at least. Man! It kills me just to think about it! How can I tell Riku how I feel?! Mabye it's just stupid-freakin'-hormones! Why did they call them hormones anyway?! ... Hmmm ... OH where was I? OH YEAH!!! ... But mabye I am in love with him. Damn it to Hell!'  
  
Sora was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Riku's knock at the door. Then he heard his voice, " Come on Sora!!! I know you're home!! Let's go!!"  
  
Sora had planned to spend the day with Riku. Having them see eachother for the first time in three years yesterday. That's right, it was only three years before that Sora had defeated Ansem and settled down to live in Traverse Town. He had given up on go home to Kairi on account of not being able to use the gummi ship. He had only given up last year too. He also kept the keyblade under his bed so that he didn't have to carry the damn thing around every where. And he did want to carry it around if there were no heartless to kill, plus it was really heavy. But back to the point, he had gone through every street, alley, hallway, room, house, attic, shop, and square looking for just ONE heartless. But, unfortunataly, there were NONE. None I tell u!!  
  
Well ... its true that he WANTED them gone but he missed going to the different worlds. He missed going on those little adventures with Donald and Goffy. And missed killing the heartless. But most of all, he missed the excitment. Riku's knock came again. "Sora!!! Are you mad at me or something? ... LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sora got up from the couch and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and started towards his bedroom. "Come on in, Riku. It's unlocked now."  
  
Sora entered his bedroom and went to his closet. He choose a pair of black pants and a red shirt. He put the clothes on, including many criss- cross belts. He then put on his crown necklace and his new black gloves. He also put on his black shoes and looked in the mirror. "Ok. I look good." He then walked out of the room and found Riku sitting on the couch. 'Why's he staring at his feet like he's depressed?!'  
  
"Ok Riku, I'm ready!"  
  
"Ok! ... Uh, Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've ... I've been needing to tell you something."  
  
"Like what?" Sora said, sitting down in the armchair.  
  
"Well ... I-I wanted to tell you that I ... I LOVE YOU SORA." He looked up at Sora trying to keep the straightest face that he could that he could. 'God ... I hope he doesn't take this the WRONG way! ... I hope he loves me back.'  
  
"I love you too, Riku."  
  
Riku's eyes shoot WIDE open. ''Thank God!' He smiled at Sora, the tears now gone and bye-bye. "You know what? I need a haircut! And some new clothes!"  
  
It was true, he NEEDED a haircut and some new clothes. His hair was down to his elbows from not cutting it in four years. And his clothes were all tattered from the shit he'd gone through over those years. Although he didn't count the years going by, he didn't like to. But he knew it was about four years since they left their island prison. He also knew that it had been over a year before Sora finally defeated Ansem and told Kairi that he'd come back to her.  
  
"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes Riku!"  
  
"Thanks Sora."  
  
Sora and Riku stood up and went throughs Sora's bedroom door. "Sorry that my room is a little messy! ... I'll get you some clothes."  
  
"Looks just like your room back home! Clothes all over the place! ... And a messy bed!" Riku laughed at his joking and smiled in his cool-kind-of- way-of-smiling.  
  
"Yeah! I guess it does! ... Hey! Are you saying that I'm a messy person?!"  
  
"Yes." Riku crossed his arms and noded his head in a 'matter of fact' way. But Sora just gave his adorable, cute little pout that he gives. "Huh?! Oh ... sorry Sora. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just joking. Don't take it the wrong way. ... Ok?"  
  
"It's ok!" Sora then laughed alittle.  
  
At that, Riku walked toward the bed and sat down waiting for Sora to get him some clothes. Sora turned towards his closet and took out a pair of blue jeans and a yellow tank top that look almost exactaly like Riku's old one. He threw the clothes to Riku, along with another pair of black shoes. As Riku stood up to put on the clothes, Sora left the room to get his munny from its 'secret hiding place'. But he decided to take only half, thats only because he had ALOT of munny.  
  
When Riku was finished, he came out of the room he was previousoly in and walked towards Sora, who was now by the door. Sora haden't known what was coming when Riku came up behind him pounced on his victim. "Ri - ahhhhh!!" Riku flipped Sora over so that he could at least see his loves face.  
  
"I'm done!" Riku said before he laughed at Sora's state of shock, of being pounced onto and being sat on by his best freind/lover-person. Riku then smirked and leaned down to kiss the boy that was under him. As their lips brush against eachothers, their lip-lock became more passionate Riku's tounge brush against Sora's lips, asking for enterance. Sora opened his mouth and let Riku enter the doorway of heaven ... to Riku anyway. Suddenly, Riku broke the kiss and caught his breath. "Guess what, Sora?"  
  
"Huh?" Sora was lost in the lust of his first 'real' kiss.  
  
"I'm the seme! And you're the uke."  
  
"AwwWwwWww ... Why can't I be the seme?"  
  
"Because I am clearly more domanite over you than you are of me." Riku got up went opened the door so that they could know leave for their happy-fun-filled-day together. Riku's stomach then made the loudest sound that a stomach could make. "Well ... I'm hungrier than I thought!"  
  
"Shit Riku!!!!! How long have you NOT eaten?! A week?!"  
  
"Two weeks ..."  
  
"Well! Come on!! We're getting you food before you die!!" Sora then draged Riku out of the apartment, down the hall, and right through the 2cd District, right onto the the 1st.  
  
"You KNOW that I can walk on my own ... right?!"  
  
"Oh ... Eheheheh ... gomen."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: If yah don't know what the seme uke thing meens, well then I'll explain ... here goes.  
  
Seme : The domanite person in the relationship, and usually the one on top in sexual ... ummm ... times. Eheheheh. ...  
  
Uke : Usually the one on the bottom at sexual times. . ... And they are usually the more cuddly person and ... uhhh ... yeah.  
  
Soooo .... yeah. This is my first fic that I've I EVER made and I absoletly don't care if you flame me. I think that it may be fun to laugh at how idoitic the ppl r. Although I already know how idiotic alot of ppl r, but how funny it is when they actually share that idoiticness. Well ... anyways ... please R+R!! Domo Arigato!! Thank you very much , for the 'Japanese- language challenged' ppl. 


	2. They're back

Hello again ppl. I know you may not be reading this but who in the hell cares? Not me. Any way, Chapter 2 is here. Reveiw if yah are readig this .... please?! T.T Ok ... mabye I do care .... oh well. Here's this chappie!!!  
  
Keeping The Light Chapter 2: They're Back!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wasn't me. ..... Ok, it could've been, but I didn't do it this time because I DON"T OWN IT! Except my own copy of the game.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
As Riku and Sora started to walk down the streets, squares, and alleyways their fingers started to intertwine. When Riku noticed this he smiled to himself, he was just happy to be with the one he had feelings for for so long again. At the moment he was the happiest that he had been in a long, long time. As the two boys walked into the 1st District, they headed towards the resturant so that they could have food. They hadn't noticed a certain-man-with-a-scar-across-his-face on account of being in the dream land state of them being together again, they had walked straight on past him. He just watched them walk by and thought, 'Who in the hell is that guy walking with Sora?' So, he decided to follow the newly found lovers. He followed them down the first row of steps and about half-way down the next.  
  
Then the two boys suddenly stopped and Sora said," Oh man!! I almost forgot! I need to tell Cid that I'm not going to be able to work in the shop today. Oops. ... I should go tell him."  
  
"Eh ... Sora? Who's Cid?"  
  
"Cid's a freind, and also my boss at the moment."  
  
"Oh." Riku's stomach growled again, but not as loud, "Uh ... can we hurry though?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
While they were talking, the certain-man-with-a-scar-across-his-face watched intentally from behind a wall still wondering who in the hell the guy with Sora was. Then he just walked out of the coner and encountered the two boys. " Good morning, Sora. May I ask WHO this is?"  
  
"Oh , hey Leon, this is Riku. Remember me telling you about him?"  
  
"Oh. Ok then ... hello Riku."  
  
"Uh ... hello?" Riku had his eyebrow lifted the whole time thinking,' Who is he? I wonder ... '  
  
"Well .... I must be going now. ... " Leon then started to walk to his house, that at the moment shared four people Areis, Yuffie, Cloud, and himself. He was now reasured, because he now knew who that person Sora was with was. 'But wait ... isn't Riku evil?' He thought, ' Oh well, the kid can take care of himself. ... Or so I think, at the moment."  
  
******  
  
Now back to Sora and Riku, they had walked around the corner to go into the Shop to tell Cid that he was going to spend the day with Riku. They opened the door and stepped inside, but Cid was not at the counter, Areis was. And Yuffie was sitting by a body laying out on the couch, it was none other than Cid. As soon as Sora saw the scenery in the Acseseroy Shop, he yelled out,"What the hell happened here?" Then everyone stared at him making him feel slightly awkward.  
  
"Well, it happened this morning," Areis said," apperentaly Cid was walking to work and ... and ..."  
  
"The heartless are back Sora." Yuffie just had to puff it out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger .... for people who are reading this. T.T Anyway, if you are reading it, I would still like some pointers. Thank you. R+R .... please. T.T 


	3. Total Darkness

Hello again! I have officially decided that I absolutely don't care. Are you happy of me? I am. Anyway, here is Chapter #3: We'll Stop Them! On to the story! Even if no one reads it!  
  
Keeping the Light Chapter #3: Total Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just accept it and we'll all go on with our lives ... with the lawyers.  
  
"The heartless are back, Sora." Yuffie just had to puff it out.  
  
"Th-they're what?" Sora stuttered.  
  
"The ... heartless ... are ... back ... Sora!" Yuffie said slowly to make sure Sora understood her this time. She stood up and put her hands on her hips as Sora just gave her the best glare he could. She then laughed at him while doubling over and holding her stomach.  
  
"What! What'd I do?" He asked confused and annoyed now.  
  
"You just look so cute when you do that." She gasped out, searching for air. Sora, more mad now, clenched his fist and, in defeat, gave her his trademark pout. She just laughed more as Aeris started to giggle.  
  
"Stop it!" He whined at the two girls and pouted more. After about five minutes of Sora pouting, Riku being confused, and Yuffie and Aeris laughing, everything got calm and Cid started to wake up.  
  
"Hmm? What ... happened?" He asked to no one in particular. Everyone looked at him, Riku still in confusion and now sitting on the steps by the door. "Ah, shit! Get him out of here!" He said, pointing at Riku and now sitting up.  
  
"What? Me? What did I do?" He asked, looking at Cid and pointing to himself. Everyone looked at Cid and then at Riku, now in confusion.  
  
"You're the one that attacked me!" He said as he stood up.  
  
"What are you talking about Cid?" Sora asked. "He was with me the whole morning."  
  
"Even so, he's the one who attacked me." He said, glaring at Riku as he sighed and stood up to leave.  
  
"Riku! Where are you going?" Sora asked, going towards Riku and putting his hand on his shoulder. Riku did nothing but pull away and walk through the door, he didn't even look back at Sora. "Riku? ... Now look what you did!" He yelled at Cid.  
  
******  
  
Riku walked down the steps in total dismay. It seemed as though everyone hated him for things he didn't do. He sat down and one of the steps and sighed. He then lye down in the step of which he was sitting and looked towards the sky, like he used to four or five years ago on the poupu tree. A few minutes past when he saw a star go out and he stood up in the wonderment of why.  
  
"What the- is happening?" He asked himself. He walked towards the middle of the square when he saw another go out. "Oh no. It's happening all over again." He watched wide eyed as they suddenly all went out, along with the street lights and everything turned to darkness.  
  
******  
  
"What the hell?" Cid asked when the lights turned off.  
  
"Huh?" Aeris asked the darkness as Yuffie screamed.  
  
"What ... happened?" Sora asked as he remembered Riku. "Riku!" He yelled out and busted through the Accessory Shop door to find even more darkness.  
  
"Sora! Wait! Don't go out there." You could here Aeris' voice as the door shut.  
  
And yet ... Another cliffhanger for those who are reading my most wonderful (I wish!) story ever! And the characters may seem OOC because I've only played Kingdom Hearts and not any Final Fantasies, except for Final Fantasy X. But other than that, nope, I haven't. Anyway, please R+R if you are reading. Thank you those who are nice enough to review and make me happy! 


	4. Total Darkness Part 2

Yay!!!!!!!!! Three new reviews!! And they make me happy too! Wowsies! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, there was lots of fcuked ( word that is used when around people who disliked cussing -nod nod-) up stuff going on. Moving cross country, forgetting my past, mom almost dieing from being choked by the man she "loved", now future even worse than past, alot of fcuked up shite and the whole like. You know what I'm talking about, okay, maybe you don't. Well, anyways, life's been bad and there's no internet so I have to go to the library to get on. But, yeah, I'm updating so be happy! Yay! I now have inspiration due to your wonderful reviews, my two reviewers! Now on to the thanks and then my story!

Note: This changes to first person point of veiw later in the chapter! Just so you know!

Black Panther Wolf Noooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu! -runs from the sharks- I'm updating! I'm updating! Okies? Okies.

Yume charm o' happiness Don't worry, Sora will have his chance to be a seme! To tell the truth I have only planned ahead to this chapter! But, don't worry, it's coming soooon!

Keeping the Light

Chapter #4: Total Darkness Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't sue me and I won't sue you! Okay then? Everyone happy? Well good, cause now we can go on with our happy little lives of happiness and demise ... without the lawyers.

* * *

"Sora! Wait! Don't go out there!" You could hear Aeris' voice as the door shut. Sora didn't care, Riku was out in the darkness by himself. Then, it dawned on him, Riku could take care of himself, couldn't he? He was just a strong as Sora. But, then, Sora had doubts in his mind too, if there was a different Riku that had attacked Cid while the real Riku was with him then, he could be in danger but, it is also true that Riku hadn't shown up less than two hours ago at his house so he still had time to be able to attack Cid. It was all very confusing once you thought about it.

Then, a red pillar of light shot out from nowhere and Sora could see a dark cloaked figure sending it at Riku, who didn't have anything to guard himself from the attack except for his arms. As soon as the blast had hit him, he went flying into the air. By the time he'd flown back three feet he landed and skidded to a halt on the hard, cold ground. A bright, amber colored light emitted from his body in whispering charm. It was as if the strands of light were his life line in some way or another.

"Riku!" Sora yelled out and ran towards a glowing Riku. When he got to him he kneeled down and tried to pick him up into his arms but the amber light flashed and threw him back.

"Your attempts are futile and will ever be, _Keyblade Master_." The cloaked figure said, his last words heavily pressured with believing hate and vulgar ness. He walked into the glow, surrounding about five feet in diameter. Silverish blue hair hung out of the hood of the cloak, covering the figures eyes and most of his face. "Your friend here is now in my possession and I can control him to my every whim. You cannot stop me for you know nothing of the plans I have been foretold. And, you shalln't know even by your deathbed."

"What?" Sora asked in disbelief and confusion. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure just smirked and said, "You really are a fool, aren't you?" He laughed. "I figured as much but, they told me you were strong. We'll have to test that out, won't we?" The figure then opened his hand to set upon a blue light, he lifted his fingers and Riku shot into the air then landed on his feet in a crouching position. The figure smirked and lunged his hand forward as Riku jumped at Sora, the Oblivion materializing into his right hand. Sora's eyes grew wide and he dodged the attack. He opened his hand to make the Keyblade materialize but, it wouldn't come.

/Ah, crap!/ He thought. /I left it at home. Stupid me, stupid me!/ Then, Riku lunged at him again, catching him off guard and wounding his left shoulder. Sora let out a yowl as Riku hit him in the back, making a long slash in the lace of the keyblade. As Riku came at him again, he was ready and he jumped over his friends head and ran towards the Third District door.

He got through, by just an inched and he jammed the door as best he could. He stared to run to the Second District to reach his apartment when dark vapor appeared around him and an army formed. These heartless were completely "new and improved." He'd never seen this kind before, which made it all the better to run faster. He ran while the heartless cut at his arms, back, and throat but, he made it to his apartment, barely even there.

He reached for his keys and dug them out of his pocket, his whole body shoke and felt paralized but, he had to go on. He eventually unlocked the door and opened it. Wasting no time, he ran to his room and dug under the mattress. He couldn't find it, it wasn't there. He dug deeper, still nothing. Then...

"Looking for this? _Keyblade Master._" A voice said and Sora's eyes went wide as he quickly turned to find nothing but complete darkness and warmth, only that which can be found in what is to be called unconsciousness.

"Hmmmm?" I moaned, waking up to the dark void of my room. Everything seemed the same as it had two days ago, except that it was darker. Maybe what had happened was all just a dream. Yeah, all just a dream. Also considering that Riku couldn't have come back, it was kind of impossible because I'd been searching for him so long without a clue.

Wait, something was wrong with this picture. For one, my body was in a spread eagle and it felt like some sort of cold metal was strapped around my wrists and ankles. For another, I had nothing on except for a sheet.

Suddenly, a ray of light hit my eyes and slowly got bigger. It closed my eyes to slits, trying to avoid the light. Once I got used to it I noticed that the man in the doorway was wearing a pair of leather pants and a tight blue shirt. His hair was in a red ponytail and went down to his middle back. He was kind of hot ... ... wait, wait, wait. No, you can't think that! Then the man with the red hair turned on the overhead light.

**Warning!!!!!:: Lemon/Lime thingy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Gah!" I yelled and shut my eyes tightly in a wince. My head swung to the side while my hands tried to move to my face but only resulted in clenched fists. The man cracked and sort of sinister laugh and I then heard the tapping of his feet as he walked closer to me. Then I felt his body sit on mine and pull the sheet on my body down to my lower waist. He then moved his hands over my chest and stomach. I gave out a small gasp and he laughed again.

"Ha ha ha! Don't get to excited _Keyblade Master_." The man said. I recognized his voice, he was the one who hurt Riku, the one that stole my keyblade. At this realization, my eyes shot open and I blinked a few times, trying still to adjust my eyes.

"Get off of me!" I protested and tried to shake him off.

"Too bad, Sora-kun." He said. Then he leaned down to my ear. "I want to have some fun first." He bit my ear and started to lick my earlobe. I stifled a moan, my God! He was good. Then, his hands searched under the covers to find my member and his mouth found mine. I gasped, allowing entrance and his tongue entwined with mine as I started to kiss back from esctasy. He started to massage me while I tried to make his hands go away as soon as I noticed what was really happening.

I tried to yell but his mouth muffled my cry for help. There wasn't going to be any help anyway, most likely. I felt his lips form into a smirk. He then reached his tounge to the back of my mouth, making me gag for air. That was it, he's getting hurt. At that decision, I bit down on his tounge and started to taste a coppery liquid before pulled back and grabbed at his mouth.

**Okakies! Lemon/Lime thingy ish over now!!**

"You little bitch!" He yelled at me before I got slapped. Then, the door opened once again to a familiar but, hard and hateful voice.

"That's enough ... for now." The voice said. "Leave the room, Hatori, I will call you back if I need you." Hatori stood and bowed, then left the room. "Now Sora, let's teach you a little lesson."

"Ri ... ku?" I asked.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo evil! Giving you cliffhangers, cliffhangers, cliffhangers! -cough cough- Sorry, didn't say that. Well, anyways, R&R! Thankoies! And another thing, I'm horrible at those lemon thingys aren't I?


End file.
